Storage Container
Storage Containers are breakable objects appearing in all mission types and can drop pickups such as credits, ammo, resources, and even mods. Variations Rare and Reinforced variations of storage containers can also spawn once per mission. They are different in appearance (not to be confused with holiday/event themed containers) and give out improved rewards, such as rank 5 Fusion Cores, Affinity Boosters or Credit Boosters, craftable resources, weapon blueprints, and a large supply of credits. There are 3 faction variants for both Rare and Reinforced containers: * Grineer variants (found in Grineer tilesets) reward Detonite Injectors; * Corpus variants (found in both Corpus and Eris tilesets) reward Fieldrons; * Orokin variants (found in both Void and Derelict tilesets) reward Forma. Each of the six container variations (Rare|Reinforced / Grineer|Corpus|Orokin) has their own entry in the Codex. Rare Storage Containers * Rare variations can be seen in the following image: Rare Variations * Their appearance is similar to the standard storage container, but with a golden glow and a humming noise identical to that of the Sabotage Caches. * Always contains a Detonite Injector/Fieldron/Forma. * Always contains a single rare rank 5 Fusion Core. * Always drops a random 30 minute Affinity/Credit Booster. * Credit quantity is typically 10,000 to 20,000, although it often partially/fully does not award this to clients. * Codex entry requires 5 scans for each faction variant. Reinforced Storage Containers * Reinforced containers have their own model, with significantly bulkier plating than the standard variants, plus the golden glow and humming sound of the rare storage container. * Always contains a Detonite Injector/Fieldron/Forma. * Always contains a single rare rank 5 Fusion Core. * Always drops a random 60 minute Affinity or Credit Booster. * Often drops one of a number of random weapon blueprint, including several normally Research exclusive blueprints. Reinforced Orokin Containers will drop a random Prime Blueprint. * Credit quantity is typically 40,000 to 60,000, although it often partially/fully does not award this to clients. * Codex entry requires 3 scans for each faction variant. * They require more damage to break than regular containers. The models also reflect this with sections breaking off as the container is damaged. Rare/Reinforced Storage Container Spawning Rare and Reinforced Containers do not spawn in the same manner as standard Storage Containers. * The type of Rare/Reinforced Container (Grineer/Corpus/Orokin) matches the other containers found throughout the mission. * In any given mission, there is a roughly 1% chance of a single Reinforced Storage Container spawning somewhere in the map. If one spawns, it will randomly select a vacant high-value Medallion hotspot, and spawn in it. * Trials have significantly increased chances of encountering Rare and Reinforced Containers, with approximately a 50% chance of a Rare and a 25% chance of a Reinforced in each mission of the Trial. This means that as many as six may be found over the course of a single Trial. Note that, since the Trials use a modified tileset, the Containers often spawn out of bounds or in walls, making them inaccessible. * Dark Sectors seem to have an increased chance to spawn Rare and Reinforced Containers. While it is not nearly as high as Trials, it may be somewhere around the map. If the mission is defense, it is worth spending a little time to check the map for one because typically their are no regular containers. * The rolls for Rare and Reinforced Containers are separate, and very rarely both may spawn in a mission. If incredibly lucky, they may even spawn within sight of each other. Notes * When affected by Mirage's Sleight Of Hand ability, the container will blind enemies in a radius around the container when broken, but only if the container has not already been looted. Trivia *Interestingly, all storage containers (not tested on rare/reinforced) are susceptible to the stealth multipliers from melee, with melee attacks doing 4x more damage, rounded up. *Before the Boar Prime was moved into the Prime Vault, Reinforced Orokin Containers used to drop their blueprints. There was a brief time after it was moved into the Prime Vault but before it was taken out that it still dropped in the containers. Media GrineerCansquare.png|A Grineer Storage Container CorpusCansquare.png|A Corpus Storage Container OrokinCansquare.png|An Orokin Storage Container Crate.png|A Grineer Storage Crate 9s6YAvp.jpg|Rare Grineer Storage Container Warframe.x64 2014-11-05 16-43-25-901.jpg|Reinforced Storage Container Reinforced_Orokin_Storage_Container.png|The container in Codex. Broken_reinforced_Orokin_storage_container.jpg|An opened Reinforced Orokin Storage Container. 2014-12-08_00002.jpg 2014-12-08_00003.jpg 2014-11-03 00004.jpg|Rare Orokin Storage Container 2014-11-03 00005.jpg|Rewards from a Rare Orokin Void Container 2014-11-03_00014.jpg|Codex entry for Rare Orokin Storage Container Rare Corpus Storage Container.jpg|A Rare Corpus Storage Container. Warframe.x64 2014-11-21 18-28-55-402.jpg|Reinforce Orokin Storage Container Warframe.x64 2014-11-21 18-40-57-824.jpg|Reinforced Orokin Storage Container Codex Entry Warframe.x64 2014-11-21 18-41-59-052.jpg|Reinforced Grineer Storage Container Codex Entry warframe.x64_2014-11-19_20-39-30 - copia.jpg|Green Orb from a Rare Container RareGrineerContainer.png|A Rare Grineer Storage Container Reinforced Corpus Storge Container.jpg|Reinforced Corpus Storage Container Warframe 2015-01-11 14-38-49-39.png|Codex Entry for Reinforced Corpus Storage Container 2015-03-15_00032.jpg|This seems a bit out of place... Warframe0168.jpg Warframe 2014 11 14 01 05 26 64|Reinforced Container w/Sound ru:Контейнер Category:Objects Category:Closed Beta